Marauders School Year Snippets
by Fallen Crest
Summary: Snippets of the Marauder's lives from a couple years before Hogwarts to year 7. How they became friends, how they found out Remus's secret, how they became the Marauders, pranks, rivalries, and so much more.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This story is completely independent from any other Marauders stories I've written. It's just going to show some adventures from the Marauder's years, but they will all be connected in somewhere which is why it is not in Marauders One Shot. **

**A/N: This is just a side project I'm working on for fun. I'm not sure how often I'll update it. **

**I didn't bother to proof read this so there might be some mistakes.**

Marauders School Year Snippets

Prologue

From his swing, a small boy with black hair and stormy grey eyes watched a couple of kids kicking a ball around. On the swing next to him was a girl older than him. She had long brown hair that was braided and light brown eyes that were watching the boy next to her.

"Go join them." She said.

"Andromeda," The boy said with a sigh. "I can't. You know what mother says about them. They are filthy muggles."

Andromeda glared at him. "Don't say that, Sirius. There is nothing wrong with them. Aunt Walburga doesn't know what she is talking about. Muggles and muggle-borns are just as good as pure-blood wizards. There is nothing different about them, except that muggle-borns come from muggle families. That is the only difference. There is no difference in their magical abilities. I even know some muggle-borns who are better at classes than some pure-blood. Being pure of blood means nothing."

Sirius tilted his head to the side in confusion. "But mom says that Mudbloods-"

The older girl grabbed Sirius's shoulders tightly and stared him in the eyes. "Do not ever say that word. It is a very bad word, insulting muggle-borns. It means dirty blood. Muggle-borns do not have dirty blood. Their blood is just as clean as ours. Their families are just different from ours."

"Okay, Meda." Sirius wrinkled his nose. He didn't let using bad words against people. Despite how he was raised, he didn't like hurting people's feeling. "Mom says muggle-borns are bad and are poisoning our world. That they are just second-class to us."

Sighing, Andromeda shook her head. "She's wrong. They are helping our world. Without Muggle-borns our world would slowly be diminishing. If we just wanted pure-blood in our world, we would have to marry family members and reproduce that way. And eventually those kids would become deformed because it's not right to marry family. Muggle-borns are helping us. They are keeping our world here."

"So all pure-bloods hate muggle-borns?" Sirius asked.

"No." Andromeda laughed. "Not all, just some. Those who like muggle-borns are called blood traitors by pure-bloods who hate muggle-borns. But they aren't blood traitors. I actually think they are more respectable and nicer."

Sirius grinned. "Do you know any of these so-called "blood traitors"?"

"I know names. The biggest family that is considered blood traitors though are the Potters. There are also the Lupins, Longbottoms, Weasleys, and so many more." Andromeda replied with a grin. "And there is one more blood traitor you might want to know about."

"Who?" Sirius asked curiously.

Andromeda lowered her voice. "Me."

"What?" Sirius screamed in shock.

Hushing him, Andromeda checked the area to make sure no one was watching. "I'm dating a muggle-born in Hufflepuff. I really like him. Promise not to tell?"

Sirius nodded his head frantically. "Promise, Meda." He frowned. "But mother said that the Lupins aren't pure-blood."

"Oh, of course." Andromeda said faintly. "I forgot that they are half-blood now because John Lupin married a muggle-born so either way they are still these so-called blood traitors. Sirius, don't tell your mom about this conversation. She won't like it."

Sirius nodded his head. "I know she won't. She'll probably lock me in my room or something along those lines if she learned of this conversation."

Andromeda smiled. "Good, not go play with those kids. They aren't going to contaminate you."

*Prologue*

A young boy, slightly chubby for his age, was swinging slowly back and forth on the swing connected to a tree in his backyard. Once again, he was by himself. His parents were off to work and wouldn't be back into late. His babysitter was inside reading a book, completely ignoring. It was always the same thing. Parents go to work, babysitter comes and tells him to go do something and she reads a book, completely forgetting about him. He had no friends around. He lived in a muggle neighborhood so when he displayed accidental magic it freaked them all out and they started avoiding him. His life sucked.

"Peter, come on in." Mrs. Amy Pettigrew called out back.

Peter perked up. His parents were finally home. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie." Mrs. Pettigrew replied, kissing his cheek. "Have a fun day with Katie?"

The young boy grimaced but nodded his head in a lie. "Yes mother. Are we still going to get ice cream tomorrow?"

Amy smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Peter. But I have to work tomorrow now."

Frowning, Peter looked at the ground. Disappointment was nothing new to him. His parents had to work a lot and got called in a lot. Their plans hardly ever worked out the way he wanted. "I understand mom." He said distressed.

"We can go next week, Peter."

Peter nodded his head but didn't reply. That's what his parents always said. But it never happened. He would eventually just give up on asking if they would go because it was just less painful then having to be told next week over and over again.

*Prologue*

"Come along, James." Dorea shouted up the stairs.

A scrawny boy, around eight, with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and circle glasses came stomping down the stairs. "I don't see why I have to go meet them." He grumbled.

Dorea sighed. She ran her fingers through her son's hair. "Because they are our new neighbors and you should get to know them."

Grumbling, James followed his parents out of his house. His mother was carrying a plate of brownies for their new neighbors. Most of the time he got what he wanted. His parents doted over him all the time and absolutely loved anything he did. They would never punish him and he loved it. He could get away with any prank he pulled. No matter the prank, his parents just loved it and tell him good job.

"Come on, mom. They're busy or they're not home." James said when no one answered the door after a few minutes.

"Oh nonsense, James." Dorea replied. She knocked the bronze knocker once more.

A few seconds later the door was opened by a pale looking boy with light brown that looked messy like he had been sleeping recently and bright gold eyes with flecks of blue crystal in them. "Hello." He said a little confused.

Dorea smiled at him. "Hello. I'm Dorea Potter. This is my husband, Charlus Potter and our son, James Potter. We heard we had new neighbors." She pointed to the house next door. "We live right there. We wanted to come and welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Ah, that is very kind." He looked back into his house then back at the Potters. "Sadly my parents got called away to work some time ago. I'm sorry it took me so long to answer the door. I was sleeping."

"No trouble at all, uh….what is your name?" Mr. Charlus Potter asked.

"Sorry. Remus Lupin." Remus said kindly.

James raised a brow. Remus Lupin? What kind of name was that? It sure was a strange name.

"Well, Remus, these brownies are for you and your parents." Dorea said as she handed the plate to Remus.

A grin spread on his face. "Chocolate? I love chocolate. Thanks very much!"

Dorea laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."

Remus smiled. "It's alright. Thanks for the brownies. It was nice to meet you."

*Prologue*

James jumped off the last step and ran into the sitting room where his mother was reading. "Mom, I'm bored." He cried.

"Then go play." Dorea replied, looking up from her book.

Grinning, James ran outside. He looked over at his new neighbor's house to see Remus leaning against the tree in his front yard, reading a book. He wrinkled his nose and went over to him. "Are you really reading?"

Remus looked up from his with a tired smile. "Nothing else to do except unpack and I'm not doing that."

James laughed. "Why don't we explore?" He suggested.

The book was immediately closed. "Sounds fun. Just let me go tell my mom."

"You have a weird name, you know that?" James asked as he led Remus through their backyards. Behind their houses was a forest.

Remus just chuckled, knowing that James meant no offense by it. "Which makes it a great name. I bet I'll never meet another Remus in my life, but you. You'll meet another James sooner or later."

"Oi! I happen to like my name." James said, punching Remus slightly in the shoulder.

Laughing, Remus jumped over a fallen branch. "So have you ever been back here?"

"Naw. I've never explored it before. There's a first time for everything, right?" James asked with a grin.

Remus nodded his head.

For the next few hours the boys ran through the forest, jumping over branches and small streams. They climbed across a small trench they found, using stones in the stream in it to get across. They talked all about who they were. James came from a rich family and always got what he wanted. He could do no wrong in his parents' eyes. Remus came from a poor family and hardly ever got what he wanted. His parents had to work a lot to take care of him. In short, they were complete opposites family wise. But in personality, they were close. James was mischievous, loved exploring, and loved pranks. Remus was quiet, liked to read, but also loved exploring. He's always wanted to play a prank, but never got any good ideas.

*Prologue*

Nine year old James Potter jumped over a small trench. Ahead of him he saw a small clearing that he and Remus found when they were exploring the forest one day. Sitting on one of the logs in the clearing was his best friend, Remus, with a book in hand. "Reading again, Remus?"

Remus looked up from his book with a grin. He flipped his bangs out of his face. "It's not my fault that you were late, Jamesy. Anyway, you got the stuff?"

James dropped his rucksack on the ground between the log he was on and the one Remus was on. "I must say that I am pride, Remmie. I've taught you well in this last year that we've known each other. Just a little more training and you can be a master prankster like me." He said proudly.

Rolling his eyes, Remus grabbed the bag and opened it. "This will work out perfectly. And the dinner party is tonight?"

"Yes." James said with a smirk.

Remus and James peeked around the corner and into the dining room. Despite the fact that the Potters were having a dinner party tonight, they had let Remus sleep over tonight. They loved the boy. He was nice and polite, the opposite of their son. And he and James were the best of friends. They could always be seen together, causing some type of chaos. The people of this town were never going to be the same again.

Remus looked at his friend with a twinkle shining in his eyes. "Chaos is fun." He whispered as he pushed the button on the little bomb he was holding. He quickly chucked it into the dining room and ducked back with James.

"Five…..four…..three…." James and Remus counted together with smirked. "Two….ONE!"

A boom sounded in the room just in time. They both looked back into the room to see it covered in red, blue, yellow, black, any color imaginable paint. The guests around the table were swearing loudly or complaining about their clothes being ruined. "The fireworks quickly!" Remus whispered, pulling a water bottle out.

James grabbed the no-heat fireworks and held them out for Remus to dump water on them. Once they were lit with the water, James threw them into the dining room to watch the chaos that setting them off would cause. Shock yelling, some swearing, and ducking was the result and Remus and James couldn't help but laugh.

"One more thing to get them running." James whispered and pulled two dungbombs out.

Laughter could be heard from James's room all night long. The two boys were lying on James's bed, laughing and reenacting the faces of the people running out of the house after everything that the boy's did. It was just too easy to chase adults off.

*Prologue*

"Hey Remus, can I sleepover tonight?" James asked lazily from the floor. He was at Remus's house and his friend was lying on the couch, playing with his magic. Remus somehow got control of his accidental magic and was mocking James with it because he couldn't control his. So he got to watch Remus levitate a galleon about an inch from his palm.

But as soon as James spoke, the coin fell to the ground and Remus was looking around frantically, yet again. At least once a month, Remus would get all weird like this. "Sorry, James, not tonight. I'm busy with my parents. Maybe some other time, kay?"

"Sure, Remmie. It happens." James replied.

And just like always when that happened, Remus couldn't hang out the next day so James was bored, bored, BORED!

*Prologue*

Nine and half year old James bounded over to his friend's house and knocked on the door. "Remmie, Remmie, Remmie, open up. I'm bored!" When there was no reply, James frowned. "REMUS?"

"I'm sorry, James." Charlus told his son a little while later when his son told him that something was wrong at Remus's. "I went over there and looked. The house is empty. I think they moved."

"But why would he move without telling me?" James asked. "How am I supposed to hang with him now if I don't know where he is?"

Charlus patted his son on the shoulder. "Don't worry son. I'm sure you'll see him again some day."

**A/N: I know that I didn't show a scene from Remus's point of view in this. There was a reason for that. I don't want to show his past until the Marauders find out his past. It's just more fun that way. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Year 1: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This story is completely independent from any other Marauders stories I've written. It's just going to show some adventures from the Marauder's years, but they will all be connected in somewhere which is why it is not in Marauders One Shot. **

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

Marauders School Year Snippets

Year 1: Part 1

Remus slid down the railing of the staircase. It was something he and James did when he lived next to James. His parents were hardly ever home. They were always working or searching for a cure for his lycanthropy. Because of that, they never caught him doing some of the stuff he did with James. He missed his friend deeply.

It wasn't his plan. That would be what he would say if he ever saw James again. His parents didn't want to stay in one place for too long because they were afraid people would find out about Remus so they would just up and leave the area they were living in. Right now, he was living in town somewhere in South England. It's been about a year and a half since he moved here so he was now eleven.

Any other eleven year would be excited about this time. It meant that soon he would be receiving his Hogwarts letter and going off to school to learn magic. But Remus wasn't just any kid. He was cursed with lycanthropy, or in simple terms, was a werewolf. And werewolves can't go to school. It would be too dangerous. He could hurt the other kids during the full moon. So while other kids were waiting for their letters, he was grabbing an old first year book from a book shelf and his wand which his parents brought him a couple months ago when he turned eleven. They had agreed that even if he can't go to school, he would still learn magic. But since they were so low on money, all his books had been brought second-hand. That was another thing he liked about James. Despite his family being so rich, he was nice, not snobby, and didn't care about Remus's family money problems.

So it came as a shock to him, while he was reading about jinxes, to hear a knock at the door. He looked up from his book, slightly confused, and looked at the clock. It was only one in the afternoon. His parents wouldn't be back until tonight and he didn't really have any friends around here so he had no idea of who could be at the door. Sliding the slim ribbon into his book to mark his page, Remus stood up, wand safely stowed in his pocket with his hand on it, and went to the front door.

Whatever he was expecting when he opened that door, it certainly wasn't this. A kind looking old man, wearing maroon robes, stood on the step and was smiling at Remus. He had white hair and a long white mustache and beard. His blue eyes were twinkling with merriment as he looked down at Remus.

"Um….Hello sir?" Remus asked confused.

"Hello, I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Would you be Remus John Lupin?" Dumbledore asked.

Blushing, Remus nodded his head. Why would the headmaster be here? "Yes sir. Why are you here, sir?"

"Would you mind?" Dumbledore motioned to Remus's house.

Blushing even more, Remus stepped aside. "Sorry. Come on in. We can talk in the kitchen. My parents aren't home at the moment."

"Not a problem, not a problem. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Dumbledore responded cheerfully.

*Year 1*Part 1*

Sirius looked up from his breakfast when he heard the sound of wings flapping. The owl dropped a thick and heavy letter in his lap. It was made of yellowish parchment and written on the front in emerald-green ink was his name and address. He looked up to see his mother looking at him expectantly. Looking back at the envelope, Sirius turned it over slowly, and saw a purple wax seal bearing the Hogwarts crest; a lion, an eagle, a snake, and a badger surrounding a large H.

Hands trembling, either from fear of being rejected or excitement, Sirius ripped the seal and pulled the same type of heavy parchment that the envelope was made of out.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Sirius smiled at the Headmaster's name. His parents said he was a disgrace and should have never been allowed to be the Headmaster at such a prestigious school. After talking to Andromeda about Dumbledore, he learned that he was actually a great man. His cousin even got him some books that he read and they were all about things that his parents thought were a disgrace. He learned and found that he did believe his parents were wrong. Once he told his parents that he thought Dumbledore was a great person shortly after reading about his defeat of Grindelwald. His parents didn't like that and his mother hit him. He had a split lip for a week afterwards.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

More than anything, Sirius wanted to scream and jump up and down. He could finally escape his mother and father, but he couldn't do that in front of his parents. They would find it improper of someone of his class (mental eye roll). "I got in."

"Of course you did." His mother retorted smartly.

*Year 1*Part 1*

Remus slid his second hand book out of sight and sat at the table after putting two mugs of tea on the table for him and Dumbledore. He was blushing deeply at the fact that he gave such a great wizard a chipped mug. Yes, he knew all about Dumbledore. Like many households, he was held with great respect.

"So, uh…..sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here exactly?" Remus asked shyly.

Dumbledore, lowering his mug, smiled. "I got a letter recently from your father asking me not to send you a letter to attend Hogwarts because you have a condition that makes it impossible for you to attend Hogwarts. I had no idea of what to expect when you opened the door. But from what I can see, besides looking a bit under the weather, you seem completely healthy. Do you just not wish to attend Hogwarts?"

Remus shook his head. "No sir. It's been a dream of mine for years to be able to go to Hogwarts."

Humming thoughtfully, Dumbledore looked around the small kitchen, taking in every aspect of it. "If you don't mind my asking, what is this condition that you have?"

Licking his lips nervously, Remus stared into his tea, watching his reflection in it. Telling people about his condition wasn't safe. They would scream, call him a filthy monster, shun him, anything that everyone else did. But this was Dumbledore. He was a great man. What if he didn't care? But what if he did?

Wait, what did he care? It not like he had anything to lose. He could tell Dumbledore that he was a werewolf and not get accepted into school or he could not tell Dumbledore and still not go to school. There wasn't anything to lose in this situation.

"When…..w-when I was seven I was bitten by a werewolf. A werewolf can't go to school. It is too dangerous." Remus replied sourly. He's had to be homeschooled since he was seven. While James went to school, he was stuck at home learning by himself. He could never tell James the truth of why he was homeschooled. It hurt him that he had to lie to James so much when they were friends.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore said, but Remus saw the sadness shining in his eyes. Sadness? Shouldn't it be anger and disgust? But no, the man before him looked sad that Remus had to go through the pain of transforming into a monster once a month.

"Yes." Remus whispered. "I'm sorry you came all the way for this."

"Not at all. I'm glad you told me." Dumbledore replied, reaching into his robe. "Now I can give this to you without regrets."

A thick envelope was slid across the table to Remus. Hand trembling in fear, he took the envelope, which had his name on it in emerald green, and turned it over to see the Hogwarts crest. Clumsily, he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

*Year 1*Part 1*

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Pettigrew,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

"Mom, mom, mom!" Peter yelled excitedly when his mom came home from work. For the first time in years, he was actually really excited. A thick letter was in his hand. "I got in. I got in. I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Smiling, Amy dropped her jacket on the ground and hugged her son. "That's great, Peter! We'll go to Diagon Alley next week and get all your supplies. Your dad will be so proud when he hears."

Grinning, Peter ran around the house, chanting, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts!" He has been waiting for this for years. Now he can finally go to school and start anew. Maybe now he can finally make some friends and not be thought of as a freak!

*Year 1*Part 1*

Remus slowly unfolded the letter and looked down at the wavy, fancy emerald green writing. He read it out loud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Lupin_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

The young boy looked up at Dumbledore confused. "I don't understand. I just told you that I am a werewolf. Why would you give this to me?"

*Year 1*Part 1*

"WOOHOO!" James shouted as he slid down the stair railing. At the end of the railing, he jumped off with a huge grin.

"James! Stop fooling around and come get your breakfast. You've got an owl." Dorea yelled from the dining room.

Like a hyperactive monkey, James bounded into the dining room and sat at the table with his parents. "What letter?"

Smiling proudly, Charlus passed the envelope to James. "Here you go son."

James turned the envelope over and saw the Hogwarts crest. "My Hogwarts letter!" He yelled excitedly and ripped the envelope open.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

"YES! I'm going to Hogwarts. Think of all the things I can do there!" James said excitedly, eyes just gleaming with mischief. "All the exploring and pranking I can do."

"Ah, but you also have to study while you are there. It is school, not vacation." Dorea pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." James said lazily, but his thoughts had traveled to his old friend, Remus. After not seeing him in so long, he could see his best friend again!

*Year 1*Part 1*

"You will find, Mr. Lupin, that not everyone is prejudiced like you think. You cannot control your transformations and you never wanted to be one. I believe everyone deserves a chance. With certain precautions, it will be safe for you to attend Hogwarts. I have a month and a half to come up with a process for the full moon. If I do get a safe plan, will you attend Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus looked back at his letter than at Dumbledore. "If you can, I would be honored to attend Hogwarts. I just need to discuss it with my parents."

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore replied. He stood up and held his hand out. "It was nice to meet you, Remus."

"You too, si-" Remus smiled. "Professor." He shook Dumbledore's hand.

*Year 1*Part 1*

"Thank you so much, Albus." John said, shaking Dumbledore's hand. "You have no idea of how happy Christy and I were when we heard you had come to visit Remus and tell him that he could attend Hogwarts despite his condition."

"It's was nothing. After all, as I told young Remus, we all deserve a chance. He was very polite and nice when I came to visit. I'm sure once people get to know him, they will agree with me that he deserves this chance." Dumbledore replied, eyes drifting to Remus once to see him exploring his office. He had told Remus to look around while he talked to his parents. The young boy had carefully avoided the area full of his silver instruments. It was just a rumor that werewolves couldn't touch silver, but he guessed it was still a fear for him at the moment. "He will have a grand time here at Hogwarts. He'll have no problem making friends. I must say, though, I was surprised."

John raised a brow in confusion. "About?"

"Lots of people infected with lycanthropy are not happy with the world. They are depressed and are mad at everyone, probably blaming them for their curse. But young Remus was not like that when I met him. He was very polite and kind." Dumbledore explained.

Christy smiled. "We taught him that it wasn't his fault and that he should have fun with his life. His condition will only stop him one night a month. We lived in Hollow Knight at one point and he made a friend there. His friend really helped him have fun. Of course, he never told him the truth."

Dumbledore nodded his head before looking back at Remus. "Remus, will you come with me now? I believe I should tell you the plan now."

The pale boy looked away from a portrait of a former headmistress and came over to his parents and now headmaster.

Later that night as Remus laid on his bed, he realized that his new Headmaster was completely mental. Allowing a werewolf to attend his school? What exactly was he thinking? But he did make a rather simple plan for Remus. On the eve of the full moon, he would go to the Hospital Wing (which Dumbledore showed him how to get to), the nurse would take him outside to a crazy tree (called the Whomping Willow, Remus found that his Headmaster was insane in more than one ways since he agreed to let the Herbology teacher plant it for him), and she would freeze the tree and let Remus through a secret passage under the tree. The passage led to an old building in Hogsmeade that had enough wards around it that Remus wouldn't escape during the full moon. It was a full proof plan that his parents agreed would work. So it was official now.

He, Remus John Lupin, a werewolf, was going to be attending Hogwarts.

*Year 1*Part 1*

Eight in the morning. That was the time that James woke up. Today was the day. He was off to Hogwarts in three hours. He couldn't wait. It was going to be so fun. Now he just had to wait for his parents to wake up and eat breakfast then he could go to the train station.

"You want me to run at a wall?" James asked, staring at his dad like he was crazy.

"It's how you get on the platform." Charlus said with a laugh. "Come on, I'll go with you." He wrapped one arm around James's shoulders and held the cart with his other hand. "We'll run together, agreed?"

James nodded his head. He started out by walking towards the wall, picking up speed as he went. As the wall got closer, he expected the cart to hit it and for him to slam into the handle of the cart afterwards, but it never came. He went through the wall, stopping in shock as he saw the big red train glistering there in the sun. Finally, he was here.

A grin spread onto James's face as his father wheeled his cart towards the train. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, James looked up into his mother's face. She was smiling sadly. "Oh, my little boy, I'm going to miss you so much." She pulled him into a big hug.

Struggling against her hold, James felt a blush creep into his cheek. "Mom." He whined. "Stop it. There're people around."

Dorea laughed and released her son. "I love you, James." She kissed his cheek. Immediately, James wiped it away.

"I love you too, Mom." James said.

Looking around the train station, James saw many students saying good-bye to their families. A boy a few years older than him was shining a badge on his shirt (James rolled his eyes). Nearby a boy around his age was hugging his mother tightly. Next he saw a girl kissing her boyfriend good-bye. Then James saw a boy with black hair and stormy grey eyes glaring at his mother. It looked like they were having an argument of sorts. Quickly, James finished his good-byes and inconspicuously approached the boy.

"In case you didn't know, mother, they are called muggle-borns. And they have as much right to learn magic as us, Pure-bloods." The boy snarled.

"Do not speak to me like that. I will be spoken to with respect." The mother said angrily.

"When….no, wait, _if _you ever do anything to earn respect, then I will speak to you with respect." The boy growled.

James looked at a nearby clock. It was nearing eleven. Swallowing his nervousness, he approached the boy. "Sorry to interrupt, mate, but the train will be leaving soon. You might want to get on the train."

The boy blinked and looked at the boy.

"Here, I'll help you." James replied and grabbed the opposite end of the trunk.

"Who are you?" The boy asked as they approached the train.

"James Potter. I interrupted your conversation because it looked like your mother was getting ready to spit fire at you." James replied as the boys pushed the trunk onto the train.

Laughing, the boy jumped on the train. "You've got that about right. I wouldn't be surprised if my _lovely _mother could spit fire. By the way, the name is Sirius Black."

James laughed and followed the boy down the corridor. "Sirius Black? What kind of name is that, mate?"

"The best kind. At least my name is unique. I bet I'll never meet another Sirius in my life, but you. You'll meet another James sooner or later." Sirius replied with a laugh. That laugh died down when he saw James frozen in spot and staring at Sirius as if he had two heads. "What? What's wrong? Is there something on my face? I hope not."

"It's just…..a few years ago I had a friend before he moved and the first day we hanged out, he said almost the exact same thing to me." James replied with a sad smile. "I'm surprised I still remember it."

Laughing, Sirius continued down the corridor. "Great minds think alike then. Here." He stopped in front of a compartment and looked in the window. "There is only one person in here."

Sirius and James heaved Sirius's trunk into the rack above before sitting down. They dissolved into a conversation about Quidditch, not sparing the girl there one look. Both of them loved the game. James preferred Chaser and Sirius played Beater. James was complaining about the rule of not being allowed to bring brooms in their first year with Sirius agreeing. The former was talking about how he almost convinced his dad to let him sneak a broom in this year, but his mother caught them and Sirius was laughing when the compartment door opened and a boy with greasy black hair and deep, black eyes, already dressed in his Hogwarts uniform came in.

The girl by the window glanced at him when he sat down and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Lily replied.

"So what?" The boy said.

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!" Lily said upset, wiping at her eyes.

"She's only a – " He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?" James scoffed. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seat opposite him. Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said sullenly.

"Blimey," said James, but with a good-natured grin, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed. "See ya, Snivellus!" The messy haired boy called as the door closed.

Grinning, Sirius sprawled out on his bench. "Ah, so much room!"

Snickering, James kicked his own feet on his bench. "Guess what, Sirius?"

"What?" Sirius asked lazily.

"Nope." James replied with a grin. "Got to guess."

Groaning, Sirius looked at James. "You're an annoying git?"

James threw him an annoyed look. "No."

"Snivellus got thrown off the train for being a greasy git." Sirius asked.

Laughing, James shook his head. "I wish, but no."

"You're going to tell me or I'll make your life a living hell?" Sirius suggested lightly, but shot a glare at his friend.

"You're not really good at this game, are you?" James asked.

Sirius groaned. "Wish I had something to throw."

James laughed. "I like….no, love pranks."

"Pranks, huh?" Sirius asked with a grin. "They are fun. Like this one time, I filled our chandelier with dungbombs and set them to go off in half an hour. And we were having a huge dinner party that night. The dungbombs went off five minutes before the dinner was set to begin. My mom was so mad, but it wasn't over yet."

"Oh? What else did you do?" James asked with a grin.

"Well, the dinner started late while our house-elf cleared the smell out. So, our guests were already irritated with us. But that didn't stop me from putting quick drying glue on everyone's seats, including my parents'." Sirius said.

James laughed loudly.

Sirius nodded his head. "Not the best part. There were also little exploding snaps in everyone's food so their food exploding in their faces."

"Genius!" James shouted.

"It was so worth the two week grounding I got." Sirius said dreamily.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been grounded. My parents love everything I do and could never punish me." James said with grin.

"You're so lucky." Sirius replied with an envious look.

James shrugged.

For the next hours, the boys talked about pranks they've pulled off, more Quidditch, and brought all the candy they could, eating it excitedly. At the end of the trip, James and Sirius were best friends. But to James, there was a twinge of guilt in his chest. He looked over at Sirius and that guilt increased. What was it? He made a promise, right?

_Eight year old James watched as Remus blew his candles out on his cake before grinning. "Whoop! You are now officially nine year olds, Remus, mate." _

_Rolling his eyes, Remus gave his friend a grin. "Yes, I am, baby." _

"_Hey! You are only two weeks older than me." James pouted. _

"_More like two and a half weeks older." Remus retorted, punching his friend playfully. _

_James stuck his tongue out at him. _

"_Remus," James said later that night, pushing himself into a sitting position on Remus's bed. _

_The older boy lifted his head to look at James with tired eyes. "Yeah James?"_

_James gave him a grin. "Best friends for life?"_

_Blinking, Remus laughed. "You disturbed me for that? Of course, we're best friends for life. It's a life promise! Now, I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me again unless it's for breakfast."_

_Laughing, James fell back over on the bed and fell asleep. _

"James! James, come on." Sirius tugged at James arm, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What?" James asked.

Sirius pointed to a big hairy man with beady, black eyes. "He's calling all the first years over to him."

James looked up at the castle with wide eyes. This was where he was going to learn magic for the next seven years. It was a whole new adventure.

"Four to a boat. Four to a boat." Hagrid called.

"My dad told me there is a giant squid in the lake." James said, looking over the edge of the boat.

"Really?" Sirius said, leaning over the boat. "I want to see it."

"Y-you're going to fall in." One of the boy's in the boat said.

James looked over at him, but Sirius kept trying to find the squid. "I think we'll be-"

SPLASH!

James looked over to see Sirius missing. "Huh, I guess you were right. He did fall in." He looked back at the boy with an amused grin. "Who're you?"

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew." Peter replied.

"Cool. I'm James Potter and the goofball in the water is Sirius Black." James replied.

"Who're you calling goofball?" Sirius asked.

James rolled his eyes. "The idiot in the water, of course." He pulled Sirius back into the boat. "Have a nice swim?"

"Shut it, James." Sirius grumbled, wringing his robe out.

"It's your own fault." Peter said, but more shyly than James.

Sirius glanced at him. "Peter, right?"

Peter nodded his head.

"You shut it too. You're all jerks." Sirius grumbled.

Peter looked at James, who looked at him with a grin, so Peter grinned too. It was all just teasing. It wasn't meant to be hurtful.

Hagrid led them up to the castle doors and knocked three times. It wasn't even a second later and the door was swinging open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. Her face was very stern so James could tell that she wasn't someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid told her.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from." Even her voice held that sternness that she gave off.

Professor McGonagall led the students into through the Entrance Hall. Off to his right, James could hear hundreds of voices. The professor led them pass that door though and into a small chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"What would you do if you were Slytherin?" James whispered to Sirius.

"Burn the hat and leave." Sirius replied.

James chuckled.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is award the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall finished by sweeping her eyes over all the students then leaving the chamber.

Sirius turned to James when she was gone. "I really hope I'm not is Slytherin. There's only been one person in my family who I actually like and think is a good person. And that is Andromeda. She was in Slytherin but is still a good person."

"Who are you reassuring? Me or you?" James asked amused.

Sirius hit him in the shoulder. "You're not helping."

Rolling his eyes, James hit his shoulder back. "Relax mate. But what did you mean earlier by hat?"

"You don't know?" Sirius asked shocked. "The sorting it is just putting a hat on and it calls out your house."

"Oh. Nope, my dad said it was to be a surprise." James replied, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "But thanks for telling me."

But before they could continue, he and Sirius jumped in the air, being shocked out of his conversation, by several people screaming. They looked around to see several ghosts had come through one of the walls, arguing about something.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance–" A ghost that looked like a monk said.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? This is one time too many. He is giving us all bad names, even if he isn't really a ghost." A ghost wearing a ruff and tights said before he noticed all the kids. "AH! New students, I say!"

"About to be sorted, I suppose?" The Fat Friar asked, smiling at the students.

A few of the kids nodded their head, but James grinned and said, "That's right. McGonagall left us here a few minutes ago. How long do we have to wait?"

"Oh, it should only take a few minutes so she should be back soon." The ghost wearing a ruff said.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." McGonagall's sharp voice said.

"Wow, he's good." Sirius whispered to James.

"Form a line and follow me." McGonagall ordered.

The strict teacher led them into the Great Hall, down an aisle between two tables, and stopped at the head of the Great Hall. She put a stool down and placed a hat on top of it. The brim of the hat open wide like it was a mouth and sang a song.

When it finished its song, McGonagall opened a scroll. "When I call your name, you will come up here, put the hat on, and sit down. Abbott Luke."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Avery, Rilen."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius."

Suddenly nervous, Sirius looked at James, who flashed him a grin. "The sooner you get up there, the sooner it is done and you know if you are a white sheep or not." He said.

Sirius nodded his head and approached the stool. The hat slipped over his eyes, blinding him from the rest of the students.

_Ah ha, another Black! Suppose you want Slytherin like the rest of your family, right?_

"_No. I don't want Slytherin. I want to be different from my family." _

_Is that so? Well then let's take a look. Smart, loyal, brave. There is some ambition in here, but not enough to be a Slytherin._

Sirius sighed in relief.

_But then where do you belong? Smart, yes, but lazy. You don't care too much about studying so not Ravenclaw. Loyal to friends, but not family. Brave, very brave. You must be brave to want to go against your family beliefs. Yes, I think I know where you belong. _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Shocked, Sirius didn't move from his spot. He was frozen in shock. He was different. He wasn't like the rest of his family. There was no clapping when the hat called his name, but that was to be expected. He took the hat off and looked around. He noticed that his cousin, Narcissa, and her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, were glaring at him. Malfoy mouthed blood-traitor at him, but he just rolled his eyes. In the crowd of first years, James grinned and gave him a thumb up and that was when Sirius knew he really didn't care. He had his friend.

"YES! TAKE THAT MOTHER!" Sirius threw his arms in the air in a sign of victory. He jumped down the two steps and headed to the Gryffindor table. As he passed the first years he noticed a pale looking boy laughing at him, but it wasn't mockingly. It actually sounded like a nice laughter. He also started cheering for him, then when he glanced at James, he saw him cheering too. Their cheering got the other Gryffindors out of their shock and they politely clapped, just not as enthusiastically as they did for other kids.

Clearing her throat after getting over the shock, McGonagall continued. "Bones, Mike."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brown, Rosy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bulstrode, Shelly."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bryce, Benny."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cluke, Kally."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ethan, John."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Evans, Lily."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It might have just been his imagination, but he bet it wasn't. Snape, the greasy haired kid from the train, actually looked annoyed by his friend not being in Slytherin. James rolled his eyes.

"Fletch, Annie."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

James began to get bored watching all these kids get sorted. He crossed his arms and watched the sorting as it went on. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw. He didn't really snap into attention until they got to L. Most particularly a familiar name after Frank Longbottom was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Lupin, Remus."

It was in silent shock that James watched his best friend walking calmly up to the stool. His best friend, who looked even sicker and much thinner than last time.

And from what he could see, he wasn't the only one to snap attention at Remus's name. The professors looked really curious, even the Headmaster, leaned forward a little at his friend's name. What was that about?

"REMUS!" James yelled, either to annoy his friend or to see his reaction.

Remus, blinking in confusion, turned around to see who yelled his name. The voice did seem familiar though. Where had he heard it before? His eyes scanned the students real quickly, but no one said anything after his name was called, but he did see a few first years glaring at someone in the crowd but they were blocking whoever it was. The older students were staring at him though. Some of them looked at him in annoyance; probably really hungry was Remus's guess.

"Mr. Lupin." McGonagall coughed.

Blushing, Remus turned back around and went to the stool. He gave his teacher an innocent grin.

_So you are the werewolf I was told about. _

"_Please don't say anything." _

_Don't worry. That is not my job. Now where to put you? You're not very ambition, now are you? There is no way you would fit in Slytherin. But what about the other houses? Yes, very loyal, despite your condition. A rare trait for someone with your curse to have, a very rare trait. But not only are you loyal, but smart as well. You study a lot, more than an average boy. You've even begun your study of magic already. But with all that, there is something else. A bravery. A very brave heart and mind you have. You brave what happens every month. Beneath all this is a mischievous heart though. Not really the Ravenclaw type then. So Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Hmm, I think there is more bravery here than anything so it better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus jumped off the stool with a grin. He looked at the Headmaster and he raised his goblet to Remus. The boy, happy now, went over to the Gryffindor table. He sat next the girl called Lily, who smiled kindly at him.

"Hey Remus."

Remus looked at the boy who was called Sirius.

"Macdonald, Mary."

"Yeah?"

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus shrugged. "That hat was being thorough."

"McKinnon, Marlene."

Sirius nodded his head. He could agree with that. "You're that boy that was laughing and cheering for me, right?"

"Course." Remus replied.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nolan, Alice."

"I don't think it is right to judge someone just because of their name." Remus explained with a grin.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius smiled at him. At least not everyone was prejudiced.

James looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Remus and Sirius talking. He was going to get into Gryffindor no matter what now. Both of his friends were there now.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

_Where shall I put you? Not an ambition one, so it's not Slytherin. Not the smartest person ever and you don't like studying so it's not Ravenclaw. Loyal and you have a type of bravery. A bravery to speak to strangers, a bravery to deal with the neglect you feel at home. It's a lonely type of bravery. But you did stick through it all and that made you brave. _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James."

_Another potter, eh? Let's do a quick look. Loyal, smart but don't like studying, brave, arrogant, a little ambitious. Best place for you would be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James bounded over to the Gryffindor table, eyes locked onto Remus, who was staring in shock at James. Good to see that he was just as shocked to see him as he was to see him. He sat next to Remus. "Yo Remmie, been a while, hasn't it?" James said to the shock of Sirius.

"What? Who is this?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yeah, about a year and half, James." Remus replied. "And I'm guessing you were the one who yelled my name."

James gave him a grin. "Yep, it sure got your attention. You were supposed to yell back to me."

"I didn't realize it was you." Remus defended.

Sirius looked from one to the other.

"Oh, Sirius, this is Remus Lupin. He's my best friend from a few years before he moved." James explained. "The one I told you about on the train."

Sirius nodded his head. "Makes sense."

"I don't want to know." Remus muttered, turning back to the sorting.

James got in the way though. "Why did you move without telling me?"

Remus held his hand up in defense. "Wasn't my idea, mate. My parents just decided to up and leave one morning and we were gone. I've missed hanging with you though."

James jabbed Remus in the chest. "Still your best friend, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, James. We're still best friends." Remus muttered.

"But I must know, Remus, old pal, have you still been playing pranks without me?" James asked interested.

Remus scratched his head, a blush forming. "Maybe here and there. They weren't as fun by myself so I kind of stopped doing them."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sirius and James made offended noises. James shook his head and hit Remus. "That won't do, mate. We'll start pranking again real soon."

The pale boy made a gagging sound. "Here? Here at school?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Course, it's the perfect place." Sirius replied.

"Oh no, I definitely wasn't expecting this when I came here." Remus groaned.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Come on, Remmie. We started talking about this when we were neighbors. We said we would be the pranking kings of the school." James reminded.

Remus sighed. "I was joking."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Snape, Severus."

James looked up at the familiar name. He scowled at the boy. "It's that git from the train."

"That's my friend, Potter." Lily said angrily.

James snorted. Remus looked disapprovingly at him.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Figures." Sirius scoffed.

With "Young, Michelle" sorted into Hufflepuff, the sorting came to an end. As McGonagall took the hat and stool away, Dumbledore stood up and anyone who was chatting fell silent and looked at him. "Now I am sure you are famished, so I will not keep you from your dinner. I just have a few words to say: Tidwit, bidder, buggety. Thank you."

Some of the students laughed while food magical appeared on the plates on the table. James and Sirius immediately grabbed any food they could reach and piled their plates high with it. To Remus, as good as the food smelled, he didn't touch the food. The full moon was in a couple days. Around this time he preferred to not eat, no matter how hungry he got from starving himself.

James looked over at him with a chicken leg hanging in his mouth. "Mmy mfhgmm, Remshs?"

Remus looked at James disgusted. "I don't recall you being like this when we were younger."

Swallowing his chicken, James flashed him a grin. "Sorry. Why aren't you eating, Remus?"

"Oh, um…I'm just….." Remus mumbled.

James shook his head. He grabbed some chicken and put it on Remus's plate then Sirius scooped some mash potatoes onto the pale boy's plate then poured gravy onto it. "You should eat. You really look too skinny."

"I'll say he does." James said, looking at Remus up and down again. "You've definitely have gotten much skinnier since I last saw you. What? Have your parents been starving you since you left?"

Remus snorted. "Yes, that's what it is." He murmured as he picked up his fork. The moment he shoved his food in his mouth, it felt like heaven. This food was so much better than anything he ate before. How could he almost refuse this food? He started shoving fork full of food after fork full into his mouth. So, very good. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now.

Sirius watched the pale boy with wide eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't have given him the food." He whispered to James and Peter as Remus ate his third pork chop and fourth chicken leg.

"Naw, he'll hopefully fatten up now." James chuckled, going back to his dinner.

"But he's so small." Peter said with wide eyes. "Where is he putting it all?"

"As long as he doesn't burst, I don't care." Sirius replied, shoving some mash potatoes in his mouth.

Remus coughed, punching at his chest. James hit his friend on the back a few times until his friend stopped coughing. The young Black heir, with a chuckle, filled Remus's goblet pumpkin juice and handed it to the boy. "Now maybe you'll learn not to eat so fast." Sirius said, voice filled with amusement.

Childishly, Remus poked his tongue out at Sirius. He drank half his drink in one go before shoving more food down his throat. "Can't help it. I'm starving." He said between bites.

"You, my friend, are one strange fellow." Sirius replied. "You didn't even want to eat in the first place."

Remus shrugged. "Maybe it's all James's fault."

James spluttered on his pumpkin juice. "My fault? How is it my fault? I wasn't even doing anything."

"For just being here, it is your fault. I always act differently when you're around. You have some type of influence on me, and it's not a good type of influence by the way." Remus retorted, flicking a piece of meat at James.

Glowering, James whacked Remus's head. "So, let me get this straight, that day we went into the forest to hang out for the first time, that wasn't really you?"

"Oh no, it was me." Remus replied, grabbing the pudding spoon and putting some on his plate. "I'm just saying that I liked adventures then, but it wasn't until we started hanging out that I did anything crazy, like those pranks we did."

"Oooh," James said with a mischievous grin. "Do you remember that one time when we were at your house and on the roof?"

Remus let his head drop to the table. "Why bring it up? I got a huge lecture for that."

"No, no, not that time. We weren't caught in the memory I'm talking about." James said.

Remus lifted his head with a thoughtful look. "Do you mean the time when we had water balloons?"

"Yes, and we filled them with maple syrup and-"

"And threw them at passersby." Remus finished. "Our, well at least my parents didn't catch us, but we were seen by that wizard. Remember? He threw a damn curse at us."

James nodded his head with a grin. "I remember. We were so shocked that I grabbed you to duck and we slid off the roof. Luckily we grabbed the gutters or we would have been seriously hurt."

Sirius snorted to stifle his laughter. "Sounds like you two had quite the adventure."

"It was fun." James agreed, nodding his head.

"Sure sounds like it." Peter said awed.

James glanced at him with a grin. "Come on, Pete. Surely you must have done something like a prank."

Peter shook his head. "No, I was kind of an….uh….outcast you could say. I lived in a muggle area and all the kids freaked when I did accidental magic."

"Then you'll fit right in here." James said, then frowned and thought about it. "Not about the outcast thingy, just because you're a wizard. You see, everyone here is magical so basically you'll fit in here because of that. So you weren't ever be an outcast again because of that. You can-"

Remus slapped a hand over James's mouth. "You're rambling." He told his friend before turning to Peter. "Don't mind him. He can be a real idiot at times and rambles when he is nervous. Though I have no idea why he is nervous right now. Just ignore him right now."

Sirius laughed as James hit Remus's hand away with a glare at him.

"So, Rems, what do you do now if you don't prank anymore?" James asked.

"Read, but I also like photography. I always have my camera on me." Remus replied.

"Did you bring it here?" James asked.

Remus nodded his head.

A smirk crossed James's lips. "Excellent."

As soon as the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore stood up once more. At once a silence fall over the hall, except for four boys who were laughing about one of the last prank that James and Remus pulled before Remus moved away. "Ahem, boys."

Remus bit his lip to get himself to stop laughing, then he grabbed James around the neck and slammed his hand over his mouth. He knew it was harder to get James to stop laughing once he started. Then he kicked Sirius and Peter both in the shins to get them to shut up. While he did that, James started struggling against the headlock Remus had him in. "Sorry si-OW! James, you bloody git!" Remus screamed, pushing his friend off the bench, before going back to his hand to nurse it of the bite James gave him.

James snaked his hand up to Remus's back and gave a mighty tug. His friend yelped in shock and toppled off his seat. Remus groaned as his head collided with the hard floor. As he sat up and rubbed his head, he glared at his friend. "Why?"

James smirked and sat back in his seat. "Sorry Professor. You can go on."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said amused.

Remus climbed back onto his seat, glaring at his friend as he did.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." Dumbledore started.

"Forbidden?" James whispered awed. He grabbed onto Remus's arm. "Can we go there, please?"

"Do you know what forbidden means?" Remus hissed.

Sirius chuckled, earning him another kick from Remus. "You sure are violent."

"I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Filch, to remind you all that magic is not allowed in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Dumbledore explained.

Sirius pouted. "I wish first years could try out for the team."

"I wish we could bring our brooms." James added with a frown. "I love flying, but I also love playing Quidditch. I play Chaser."

"Cool, I'm a Beater." Sirius replied with a grin.

"Also, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Please give a warm, Hogwarts welcome to Professor Brody." Dumbledore said.

The new teacher, with brown hair and deep, blue eyes filled with a hardness that many years of fighting brought, stood up for a few moments for the applause before sitting down.

"And my last announcement for the night is this," Dumbledore continued when the applause ended. "A new tree has been planted on Hogwarts ground. It is called the Whomping Willow, and is really dangerous. It will attack anything that goes near it so stay away from it."

"Why would they plant it if it's dangerous?" Peter asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Cause the people here are insane?" Sirius suggested.

While they talked, James was looking at Remus with a frown. "Are you okay? You've gone really pale." He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Remus whispered, not looking at his friend for there was shame shining in his eyes.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said. As he looked at the Head Table, James might have just imagined it, but he could have sworn that the smiles slipped from the teachers' faces at the idea of singing the song.

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore produced a long golden ribbon that twisted itself into words. "Everybody pick a favorite tune and off we go." Dumbledore said jovially.

Grinning, James stood up.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of stuff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot._"

All the students finished the song at different times. James and Sirius, standing on the table with their arms spread wide, finished the song last.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said happily. "A magic beyond everything that we do here. Now, off to bed for all of you."

"First years, over here. First years!" The Gryffindor female Prefect called amongst all the chaos of other students talking and leaving the Great Hall.

The first years followed their Gryffindor Prefects, Angelica and Seth, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Remus, dark circles under his eyes and extremely pale, followed his classmates up the stairs, casting a look at the paintings he walked past. A painting of a witch smiled at him and waved as he passed her.

James took note of the doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. One, because it would help him know how to get to the Great Hall in the morning. And two, because he wanted to know all the secret passages about this school. He knew, from his father, that there were a lot of secret passages in this school and was determined to find them all.

They were just climbing a staircase, James wondering how much farther they had to go because he was tired, when he walked into Sirius's back when he suddenly stopped. Sirius looked at him with an annoyed, tired glared.

"Why'd we stop?" Peter complained, shifting tiredly on his feet. His eyes were beginning to droop from sleepiness.

James glanced towards the Prefects and saw water balloons floating in the air. As Seth started towards the water balloons, they started being thrown. Surprised, James ducked to avoid the water balloon, but Remus, who was still looking at the paintings, didn't see the balloons and was hit in the face. He stumbled back in shock, and fell onto the step.

"Water balloons, really?" Remus snapped, shaking wet hair out of his eyes.

Laughing, James pulled Remus to his feet. "Pay attention, Remmie."

"This is Peeves." Seth told the first years with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "He's a poltergeist, who loves to play pranks."

"Peeves, show yourself." Angelica demanded.

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered her. Angelica glowered at the air. "Now or I'll get the Bloody Baron."

A pop was heard as a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared. He sat crossed leg in the air, bouncing a water balloon in his hand. "Oooh, ickle firsties!" He threw his last water balloon, hitting Remus once more, and zoomed away, cackling evilly.

Remus coughed up water and peeled rubber from the balloon out of his hair.

"Fair warning, you'll want to watch out for Peeves." Angelica warned, looking more at the dripping wet Remus. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him."

James, laughing at his friend, followed the Prefects to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room where you can spread free time and do homework." Angelica explained.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Verus Amicitia." Seth told her, and the portrait swung forward to admit the students passage. James scrambled through the hole, and much to Remus's annoyance, pulled him up by the arm. Sirius gave Remus a curious look, but seeing the annoyance in the boy's eyes, looked away. The students found themselves in the Gryffindor common room which was a round, cozy room with squashy armchairs.

"This," Seth said, spreading his arms wide. "Is your home for the next seven years. Treat it well."

Angelica rolled her eyes in amusement. "Now, I'm sure you are all exhausted after your long day. Boys, your dormitory is through the door on the right, up the staircase and the first door you come to. Girls, the same, just on your left. Have a good sleep."

James, without another thought, bounded up the stairs with Sirius racing after him. Peter followed more slowly with Remus. "I have no idea how those two can have enough energy to run up the stairs."

"Don't be so surprised, Peter. You'll see that this is completely normal for James, and probably Sirius as well." Remus said dryly. He stopped outside the dorm door. "And I can also promise you, Peter, that when I open the door, you will find at least James jumping on a bed."

Raising a brow, Peter pushed the door open. And to his surprise, he did indeed see James jumping on a bed, but not only him. Sirius was jumping on the bed with James. They were holding hands and jumping around in circles. "Well, you were right, Remus."

"Of course I was." Remus said, rolling his eyes, as he pushed passed Peter to get into the room. He found the bed with his trunk at the end of it and fell facedown onto it.

"Finally!" James declared, jumping off the bed. "We are here at Hogwarts!"

"Yes!" Sirius declared, pumping a fist in the air. "I've been waiting for years for this, to escape my family."

Peter jumped onto his bed, falling onto his back. "It's great to finally be able to do something besides sit around all day with my babysitting ignoring me."

"I would love to be ignored at my house." Sirius said with a frown.

"And I would love for you all to shut up." Remus snapped, lifting his head to glare at Sirius.

"Well." Sirius huffed in offense.

"We should go to bed anyway. We have classes tomorrow." James interrupted so as to avoid a fight between his friends.

"Wonderful." Remus muttered, dropping his head back onto his pillow.

"Going to put your pjs on, Remus?" James asked as he shuffled through his trunk. When he didn't get a reply, he pulled his head out of his trunk. "Remus? Mate, are you sleeping? Did you really fall asleep that fast?"

A laughing Sirius kicked his shoes off. "Mate, I don't know how he did it, but he fell asleep in less than a minute."

"Sounds like him." James grumbled. He quickly pulled his uniform off and pulled on a pair of pajamas before going over to Remus. He pulled Remus's shoes off and dropped them on the floor, then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Hey James," Sirius called as he followed his friend to the bathroom. "Are you older than Remus?"

James shook his head. "Naw, Remus is older than me by about two and a half weeks. I wish I was. Remus always gives me grief and mocks me for being younger. Why?"

The other boy shrugged. "It's just that you seem like a protective older brother to him."

James snorted. "Don't let Remus hear you say that. He always hates it when I act protective of him. He'll bite your head off if he hears it. I don't understand him. It just annoys him." He said around his tooth brush.

"Then why do it?" Sirius asked curiously.

James spit the tooth paste out of his mouth and rinsed his mouth out. He looked at Sirius from the mirror. "I can't help it sometimes. Didn't you see him tonight? He looked really pale and sick. And he is thinner than he was when we were kids. I just feel that something is wrong with him."

Sirius nodded his head. "I noticed that he is pale. Maybe he has a cold or something. He'll be fine in a few days."

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
